The Lucky Ones
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: "With all these terrible things happening everywhere, and we're still alright…I think we're the lucky ones."


The Lucky Ones

Molly Weasley sat in a chair, loking out the window of the burrow. It was finally over. The war was done and Voldemort was dead or disappeared. Either way, it was a good thing for everyone. She, Arthur and the kids were perfectly safe and sound. That's what made her the happiest. Sadly, that was not the case for everyone, especially her two brothers. She had gotten word yesterday that Fabian and Gideon were killed by Death Eaters.

_Why do horrible things happen to good people? s_he thought, wiping tears from her eyes that just started forming. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to face her husband, sniffling as she did so.

"Well Ron finally went down for his nap," Arthur explained, walking into the living room.

Molly smiled thinking of her little 7 month old baby.

"What about Fred and George?" she asked, glancing towards Arthur.

"For once, they're actually asleep," Arthur told her, walking further into the room. "Something tells me that they're planning something."

"Arthur, they're barely two years old," Molly told him, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Then they're starting young dear. I swear it, they're going to turn into the world's biggest pranksters." A moment of silence passed between the two of them before he spoke again. "Is something on your mind?" he asked her.

Molly shook her head. "I'm just thinking, is all."

Arthur walked to stand behind her. He placed his hands and either one of her shoulders. "About something in particular?"

"Fabian and Gideon," Molly spoke. "It doesn't seem fair that they're gone."

"Nothing about war is fair," Arthur told her, slowly starting to massage her shoulders. "For anyone."

Molly nodded. "Alice and Frank Longbottom, James and Lily Potter because of their 'friend,' she added, using the word friend loosely.

Arthur began caressing Molly's upper arms. "That's the world we live in, love." He shook his head. "And you think you know someone."

"And poor little Harry," Molly added, quietly.

"Well, I'm sure Albus will make sure he'll be alright from now on," Arthur said.

Molly turned in her chair to look at him, "But losing your parents so young…he mightn't even remember them," she took a breath and closed her eyes. "I think I just need to get my mind off of things."

"You know," Arthur started, looking down at her. "With all these terrible things happening everywhere and we're still alright, I think we're the lucky ones."

"You think?" Molly asked, tilting her head.

"Well, we still have each other and our kids," he told her. "We're lucky and as long as we have each other, we'll get through this."

Molly stood up and smiled. "You're right."

Arthur pulled her into a hug. "How about we plan to get away from a while?"

Molly titled her head to look at him. "You mean, get out of Britain for a while?"

Arthur nodded."I think it'd be good for us,if we got away from everything that's going on. You know, Rome is lovely this time of year." Arthur thought for a moment. "Or we could always bring Rome to us, dress up the house to look Roman and just pretend we're elsewhere."

Molly smiled. "You know what? You always have the best ideas."

"I try dear."

The cries of Fred and George soon filled their comfortable silence.

"Well we better go check on them, shouldn't we?" Molly asked, pulling out from the hug.

Arthur nodded, took her hand and together walked upstairs to the twin's bedroom. As Molly bent over to pick up Fred and started to rock him so he'd calm down, she glanced at Arthur and George. She couldn't help but smile.

She knew that they didn't need a fancy trip to Rome or anywhere of the sort. As long as they had their kids and each other, she knew they were the lucky ones.

_Although dressing the house up to look Roman does sound nice, _Molly thought.

* * *

AN: Written for the 'Drabble/one-shot pairing song challenge' with the pairing of Molly/Arthur with the song, Lucky Ones by Lana del rey and the prompt Rome.

Gives me an excuse to finally write a Molly/Arthur fanfiction(: Enjoy(: and I just wrote the lyrics that gave me the idea for this story(: and I hope I do them justice. What'd you think? Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.


End file.
